la maison du bonheur
by mangafana
Summary: Vous êtes vous déjà demandé ce que deviennent les sorciers qui ne vont pas à Poudlard ? Et si, après la guerre, Harry décidait de s'occuper de ses personnes ? Yaoï HPDM. C'est ma première fic à chapitres, j'espère que ça va vous plaire.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : La maison du bonheur.

Auteur : Mangafana

C'est une fic yaoï Harry/Draco. Presque aucun personnages ne m'appartiens, ils sont tous à l'auteur sauf les pensionnaires et Lizzy.

C'est ma première fic à chapitre que je fais toujours sans bétalectrice donc je ne garantie rien, lol. J'espère que ça va vous plaire et n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fais toujours plaisir. Bonne lecture.

Harry était en pleine séance de travail. Il essayait de calmer Matthew qui était en pleine crise. Celui-ci était recroquevillé sur le canapé et se rongeait férocement les ongles. Harry essayait de le résonné :

"Il faut que tu te calme, nous en avons discuté. Le fait que tu ne sois pas comme toute ta famille ne veut pas dire que tu es un monstre. Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'il y avait des milliers de personnes, à travers le monde et même ici, en Angleterre, moi compris, qui sont comme toi. Ce ne sont pas des monstres et tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es juste un jeune homme tout à fait normal qui a besoin d'aide, d'accord ?

-oui, d'accord.

-bon, je vais appeler Lizzy pour qu'elle te fasse boire une bonne tasse de thé bien chaude, et après ça ira mieux. Mais Matthew, si ça va à nouveau mal, viens me voir tout de suite, n'attend pas que ça s'aggrave encore et nous en discuterons, compris ?

-oui, merci." La porte s'ouvrit laissant rentrer une personne semblant avoir la soixantaine, le teint pâle, mais pas malade, les yeux lasses mais bienveillant et une chevelure d'une honorable hauteur sur le haut du crâne, blond. Elle regarda Harry :

"Ah, Lizzy, parfait, est-ce que vous pouvez emmener Matthew à la cuisine et lui donner une bonne tasse de thé bien chaude s'il vous plait ?

-Bien sur docteur, allez viens avec moi Matt, et dans ta tasse de thé, je rajouterais une bonne cuillérée de miel pour le rendre plus doux.

-Merci Lizzy.

-A plus tard Matthew.

-Merci encore docteur." Harry soupira et se massa le front, c'était toujours assez pesant de faire face à plusieurs crise en même temps. Lizzy, toujours sur le pas de la porte, lui dit :

"Vivement que le nouvel éducateur arrive n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh que oui, nous en avons bien besoin, malheureusement." Ils se sourirent et Lizzy emmena Matt boire son délicieux thé dans la cuisine.

Harry senti une étincelle de magie à l'étage et il murmura :

"Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui à vouloir me faire tourner en bourrique ?" Puis il quitta son confortable fauteuil et se dépêcha de grimper les escaliers.

Au premier étage, il se dirigea vers la seconde porte à droite et toqua :

"Théo ? Théo je sais que tu es là, je t'ai senti, tu me laisse rentrer ?" La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et il pénétra dans la chambre de son élève. Celui-ci se tenait devant son miroir à pied et fixait son image, essayant visiblement de décider si son look était mieux avec les cheveux plaqués sur la tête où libres de toute contrainte. Harry s'assis sur le lit et regarda Théo. Il fini par lui dire :

"Tu as enfreint deux de nos règles en même pas 3 minutes Théo, tu sais que je déteste ça, alors dit moi ? Que dois-je faire ? Enfreindre une règle revient à être renvoyé d'ici. Tu souhaite être renvoyé ?

-Non !

-Alors pourquoi ?

-… J'en avais envi.

-Tu ne pouvais pas attendre d'être dans le jardin où dans la rue pour fumer ta cigarette ? C'est grave à ce niveau là, tu devrais arrêter, c'est mauvais pour ta santé.

-… Je sais.

-Et pourquoi l'avoir allumé avec la magie ?

-Je ne trouvais plus mon briquet.

-Théo …

-Je voulais voir ce que ça faisait. C'est classe vous savez, les autres ne comprendraient pas, ils croiraient que c'est un tour de magie normal et je serais encore plus populaire grâce à ça. Vraiment, ce n'est rien, juste une petite flamme, ça ne peut pas être dangereux.

-Tu es beaucoup trop dicté par l'apparence Théo, tu es pourtant un garçon bourré de qualités, ce que les gens pensent de toi ne devraient pas t'atteindre autant. Une vie montée sur les apparences ne peut que s'effondrer comme un château de carte. Qui plus est, bien sur que si c'est dangereux, si tu avais été en colère, la flamme aurait pu être plus grande et tu aurais pu blesser quelqu'un. Qui plus est, la magie sans surveillance est interdite ici, tu le sais, tu as enfreint deux règles délibérément, fumer à l'intérieur et magie sans surveillance. Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je te renvoie de la maison ? Je te laisse repartir là où je t'ai trouvé ? Dans la rue, à mourir de faim.

-Non, docteur, ne faites pas ça.

-Alors quoi, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

-Je veux bien être puni si ça m'empêche de retourner dans la rue.

-… Très bien. Très bien, alors voici ta punition, tu seras de corvée de vaisselle matin, midi et soir pendant deux semaines.

-Oh non, j'ai …

-Trois semaines.

-D'accord, d'accord, je le ferais.

-Pendant trois semaines.

-Argh.

-Tu sais pourtant que plus on discute avec moi plus on est puni.

-Oui, désolé." Harry se leva pour partir, puis, sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna et lui dit :

"Oh, Théo, si tu veux mon avis, les cheveux libres te vont beaucoup mieux, ça fait ressortir ton côté rebelle.

-Hahaha, merci docteur."

Et Harry sorti de la chambre et déjà, quelqu'un sonnait à la porte. Il soupira et descendit pour ouvrir. Vivement que le nouvel éducateur arrive.

Draco grommelait, ça faisait déjà dix minutes qu'il cherchait cette fichue maison sans la trouver, quelle galère. Cette rue était super grande aussi, quel besoin les moldus avaient-ils de construirent des rues aussi grande, franchement ? Draco continua à grogner tout en cherchant. Il repensa à ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'il se retrouve dans cette rue à chercher une maison.

Après la guerre, il avait cherché du travail en vain. Pendant la guerre, il avait été espion pour l'ordre du phénix et une fois le mage noir défait par ce fichu Potter, lui comme le reste de la communauté avait été libéré du joug de cet oppresseur. Mais malgré les mots gentils dit en sa faveur par Dumbledore (que Rogue n'avait pas tué, c'était un subterfuge pour que Dumby puisse tirer les ficelles de l'ordre dans l'ombre et être en relative sécurité, après tout, à son âge, même si le cerveau fonctionnait encore (no comment) son corps et sa magie étaient affaiblis par les années et il avait bien du mal à se battre.) Le ministère avait réquisitionné toute sa fortune et ses biens pour l'aide aux victimes car si lui avait été du côté du "bien" son père (que son âme pourrisse en enfer) avait été responsable de bien des morts et des misères du monde, aussi le ministère avait tout pris pour "compenser", le laissant sans le sous et sans ressources.

Il avait bien cherché du travail, dans bien des domaines mais rien qu'a entendre son nom, les gens lui claquaient la porte au nez. A bout de forces, à cause de ses recherches et parce qu'il ne mangeait pas assez, Draco était aller voir Dumbledore pour lui demander conseil et si possible de l'aide, il ne s'en sortait pas. Ça faisait deux ans que la guerre était finie et il ne vivait que de petits boulots et de l'aide d'amis comme les Zabini ou les Nott, ainsi que grâce à son parrain, Severus Rogue et sa femme. Mais là, il en avait marre, ras le bol de ne manger qu'une fois par jour et de se faire mépriser par de sales petits sorciers qui ne lui laissaient pas sa chance.

Dès qu'il s'était installé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, une assiette d'aile de poulet et de légumes s'était matérialisée. Draco avait regardé le vieux directeur qui n'avait fait que hocher la tête et il s'était jeter dessus. Quand il eut fini de manger son assiette, le directeur pris la parole.

"Draco, je sais que depuis la fin de la guerre, tu as un peu de mal à subsister.

-Subsister, Albus, je suis quasiment à la rue et je me nourri de la charité des autres, je déteste cette situation.

-Je sais bien, c'est pourquoi je t'attendais, j'attendais que tu n'ai pas d'autre choix que de venir me voir. J'ai une proposition à te faire.

-Une proposition ?

-Oui, vois-tu, j'ai un ami qui gère un établissement un peu particulier et il a besoin d'aide.

-Un établissement un peu particulier ? Ce n'est rien de malhonnête ou de dégradant j'espère.

-Non Draco, bien sur que non, pour qui me prends-tu, je ne te demanderais pas une telle chose sinon. Je ne peux pas te dire de quoi il s'agit, je préfèrerais qu'il t'explique lui-même, tu comprendrais mieux comme ça. Ce n'est pas très bien payer et tu vas sans doute devoir beaucoup travailler, mais tu es nourri et logé, et l'ambiance est vraiment sympa, je suis sur que tu vas t'y plaire. Alors ?

-Je ne sais pas Albus, vous m'assurez que ce n'est rien d'immoral.

-Voyons Draco, tu me connais, je ne ferais jamais quelque chose qui te feraient du mal." Déclara Albus en prenant un air innocent (si ça c'est pas un coup fourré …) mais Draco, sans ressources, fini par déclarer :

"Très bien, j'accepte, merci Albus.

-Je t'en pris mon garçon, c'est tout naturel. Tiens, voici un plan pour te rendre à la maison.

-La maison ?

-Oui, la maison du bonheur, c'est le nom de l'établissement.

-Albus, plus ça va, plus je m'inquiète …

-Mais non mais non mon garçon, aillez confiance. Donc, vous avez le plan, je vous souhaite bon courage. Au revoir." L'entretien étant visiblement fini, Draco se leva et transplana à Londres.

Et voici la raison pour laquelle il se retrouvait perdu, en plein Londres moldu, à chercher "la maison du bonheur" …

Il arriva finalement devant une maison de style ancien. Elle était cloîtrée entre deux magasins. Ça devait être là. Il s'approcha et sonna à la porte. Il attendit quelques instants que la porte s'ouvre.

"-POTTER ???

-MALFOY ???"


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : La maison du bonheur.

Auteur : Mangafana

C'est une fic yaoï Harry/Draco. Presque aucun personnages ne m'appartiens, ils sont tous à l'auteur sauf les pensionnaires et Lizzy.

C'est ma première fic à chapitre que je fais toujours sans bétalectrice donc je ne garantie rien, lol. J'espère que ça va vous plaire et n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fais toujours plaisir. Bonne lecture.

"POTTER ???

-MALFOY ???"

Les deux crieurs restèrent sur le pas de la porte un petit moment puis Harry se repris suffisamment pour demander :

"Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Moi, bah et toi ?

-Je te signal que tu es chez moi, c'est moi qui pose les questions.

-C'est Dumbledore qui m'envoie, je suis là pour un travail.

-Ah, c'est toi notre nouvel éducateur ?

-Un quoi ?

-Un éducateur, suis-moi, je vais t'expliquer ton travail.

-Eh, j'ai jamais dis que j'acceptais, et si je dois bosser avec toi, autant te dire que c'est encore moins sur qu'avant.

-C'est bizarre, Albus m'avait pourtant dit que tu avais besoin de ce travail ?

-…" la conversation fut interrompue par un bruit de casse dans la cuisine. Harry s'y précipita, laissant Draco sur le pas de la porte. Perplexe, il fini par fermer la porte et par suivre son "hôte". Dans la cuisine, il regarda avec étonnement Harry essayer de calmer une frêle jeune fille qui créait visiblement un cyclone autour d'elle. Dans un coin, il y avait un jeune homme accroupi et protégé par une femme d'un certain âge. Pour éviter qu'ils ne soient blessés, Draco jeta sur eux et sur lui un rapide sort de protection et regarda la suite.

Harry était au milieu de la tempête, du sang coulait de sa tempe, un objet volant l'avait sans doute atteint. Il essayait d'approcher la jeune fille en lui parlant, il y était presque, une table les séparaient juste.

"Rébecca enfin calme toi et dit moi ce qu'il y a, que s'est-il passé ?

-Ils me détestent, ils sont mieux sans moi, je me déteste pour ça.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, je suis sur que ta famille t'adore.

-C'est faux, je suis allez chez moi pour l'anniversaire de ma sœur et ils étaient tous là, ils s'amusaient, sans moi, ils s'en fichent de moi.

-C'est faux, et tu le sais, tu leur manque et si tu t'étais jointe à la fête, ils se seraient encore plus amusés mais c'est toi qui es partie, ils ne t'ont pas rejetés.

-Ils l'auraient fais si je m'étais montré." Harry s'était approché suffisamment pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il la serra dans ses bras et lui passa la main sur les cheveux pour la calmer. Il continua de lui parler. "Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas montré ? Nous en avons déjà parlé. Tu dois être moins timide, avoir plus confiance en toi, faire ce que tu veux, déclarer au monde ce que tu aimes, et surtout aller vers les gens. Rébecca, c'est ta famille et tu les as quittés sans prévenir il y a 2 mois. Si tu y étais allée, ils auraient été très heureux. Tu leur manques sûrement beaucoup." Pendant que Harry essayait de raisonner la jeune fille, la tempête s'était calmée et la femme et le jeune homme en profitèrent pour s'enfuire de la pièce. A la fin de son discours, la jeune fille s'agrippa aux épaules de Harry et pleura tout son saoul, Harry la réconfortant de son mieux. On peut dire que Draco ne s'attendait pas à ça en arrivant sur les lieux de son nouveau travail. Harry offrit un mouchoir à "Rébecca" puis lui dit :

"L'anniversaire de ta sœur n'est sûrement pas fini, retournes-y et montres-toi, tu verras, je suis sur que tu passeras une bonne journée et quand tu reviendras ce soir, tu viendras me voir et tu me raconteras tout ce qui s'est passé, d'accord ?" Rébecca hocha la tête et partie par la porte de la cuisine qui menait visiblement sur une rue. Harry soupira et remis la cuisine en ordre d'un mouvement de poignet. Il dût sentir la présence de Draco car il se retourna vers lui et lui dit :

"Ah, excuse-moi, je t'avais oublié avec tout ça. Bon, je te reconduis à la porte, tu n'as sans doute pas envi de travailler dans cet asile de fou, haha. Allez, viens suis-moi.

-Attend Potter, explique-moi. C'est quoi cet endroit ? Et ses jeunes ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je veux savoir. C'est pour ça que tu as quitté le monde de la magie ? Pour t'occuper de ses jeunes ? Mais qui sont-ils ?" Harry regarda Draco puis, jugeant de sa sincérité, il lui dit :

"Viens, allons dans le salon, je vais t'expliquer."

Draco attrapa un torchon et suivit Harry. Il le conduisit dans une pièce proche de la cuisine. Depuis qu'il faisait parti de l'ordre, il avait beaucoup appris et ne méprisait plus autant les moldus aussi reconnu t-il certains objet du salon. Le salon était très agréable, assez grand, une grande vitre pour éclairer la pièce, des murs verts foncés, de la même teinte que la moquette, et des meubles en bois bruns foncés. Une ambiance très agréable, contrairement à son ancienne salle commune qui regroupait pourtant presque les mêmes couleurs.

Il y avait un grand canapé et six fauteuils, des poufs pour s'asseoir par terre, le tout autour d'une grande table basse et en face d'une télévision reposant sur un grand meuble. Plusieurs fils sortaient de la télévision pour arriver à une sorte de boite noire en plastique rectangulaire, pas vraiment grosse et qui avait elle aussi deux fils qui la reliait à deux petites boites de forme bizarre avec des boutons, ça par contre il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il y avait également une grande cheminée qui fournissait en chaleur toute la pièce et une grande bibliothèque fournie en livres en tous genre, livre de potion, de science, de botanique, de métamorphose, de roman d'aventure, d'horreur, et d'autres encore. Il y avait aussi une gigantesque table à manger avec une douzaine de chaise autour. Sur la table reposait un ordinateur sur lequel était un autre jeune homme.

"Théo, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait ?

-Bien sur. C'est Becca qui a encore fais des siennes ?

-Théo s'il te plait.

-Oui." Le jeune homme pris le temps d'éteindre l'ordinateur et quitta la pièce. Harry poussa un autre soupire et fit venir deux des fauteuils d'un geste du poignet. Les deux fauteuils se faisaient face. Harry pris place sur l'un d'eux et Draco sur l'autre. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux puis Harry dit :

"Très bien, que veut-tu savoir ?

-Nettoie ta plaie d'abord" Répliqua Draco en lui jetant le torchon à la figure.

"Comment ?

-Tu saignes, sur la tempe.

-Oh, merci."Déclara Harry en essuyant le sang.

"Alors ?

-C'est quoi cet endroit ?

-C'est une maison où je regroupe des jeunes sorciers en difficultés qui ne sont jamais aller à Poudlard.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu sais, quand des moldus reçoivent une lettre disant que leur enfant est accepté dans une école de sorcellerie, souvent ils ont peur ou ils croient à un canular. Dans les deux cas l'enfant reste dans le monde moldu mais ses pouvoirs sont toujours présents et se développent avec le temps. Certains vivent sans les montrer mais d'autres ont du mal à les canaliser, c'est ce qui arrive surtout à l'adolescence. Avant, ils n'avaient qu'à ce débrouiller mais j'ai créé cette maison et j'apprends aux jeunes qui ne contrôlent pas leur magie qu'il existe un monde magique qu'ils côtoient et dont ils font partis. Ils peuvent alors choisirent de vivrent comme des moldus ou comme des sorciers. Dans les deux cas, je leur apprends à contrôler leur magie et à ne plus faire de magie instinctive comme les enfants sous le coup de la colère ou autre. Et c'est ici que je les regroupent.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Pour les aider et pour qu'ils ne soient un danger ni pour eux ni pour autrui.

-Tu m'as très bien compris Potter, pourquoi as-tu créé cette maison, parce que je suis sur que tu l'as créé de tes blanches mains.

-… J'ai un cousin, où plutôt j'avais. Quand on était gamin, il me martyrisait, je le détestais, lui et ses parents me traitaient comme un monstre. Ce que je ne savais pas c'était qu'il avait lui aussi reçu une lettre de Poudlard. Comme Hagrid est venu me chercher et que j'étais contentant, j'ai été à Poudlard mais mon cousin ne savait pas qu'il était sorcier et en avait peur. Il a donc vécu toute sa vie en moldu. A la fin de la guerre, je lisais mon journal tranquille devant mon café et j'ai lu un article parlant d'un garçon de mon âge qui avait pris feu dans son lit. La photo montrait la maison de mon oncle et de ma tante et il y avait de noter la date de l'enterrement. J'y suis aller et c'était bien mon cousin. Mon oncle et ma tante furent surpris de me voir et me dirent que c'était de ma faute, je leur aie dit que je n'y étais pour rien mais ils m'ont dit qu'à force de rester chez eux, j'avais donné de la magie à mon cousin et que à force d'en avoir, il avait été accepté dans mon école de fou mais que n'y étant pas aller, la magie l'avait consumée, ce qui était la cause de sa mort. Après enquête, j'ai su qu'il regardait un film porno et que tout simplement, il avait eu un bête coup de chaud … C'était une fin idiote mais ça m'avait fais réfléchir aux autres enfants qui n'étaient pas allés à Poudlard, mon cousin n'était pas un cas isolé j'en étais sur, mourir parce qu'on ne contrôle pas sa magie, c'était bête alors je me suis décidé à monter cette maison. Les jeunes mineurs qui se sentent en marge de la société parce qu'ils ont des pouvoirs se retrouvent ici et je leur apprends à se contrôler et à avoir un avenir meilleur. Voilà." Il fut interrompu par Lizzy qui venait avec un plateau.

"J'ai apportée du thé pour vous et le nouveau, docteur.

-Merci Lizzy, mais il n'a pas encore accepté, nous verrons.

-Bien, je vous laisse." Et elle ressortie.

"C'était Lizzy, sa petite fille est morte parce qu'elle s'était envolée à cause d'un coup de vent et qu'elle est tombée à la mer, elle ne savait pas nager. Je suis arrivée trop tard mais depuis Lizzy a décidé de m'aider, elle est très efficace et elle s'occupe de l'intendance de cette maison, ce que je suis incapable de faire" déclara Harry en rigolant et en servant les tasses de thé. Il en tendit une à Draco

"Docteur ?

-Oui, tu as l'air étonné, je suis pourtant bien médecin, je suis médicomage, médecin moldu et psychologue. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à tous ses diplômes que j'ai pu avoir mes subventions !

-Subventions ?

-Oui, subventions du monde moldu pour aider des jeunes à s'intégrer et subventions du monde sorcier pour éviter les scandales.

-Je vois. C'est assez impressionnant je dois l'admettre.

-Ah, merci. Hum, délicieux ce thé.

-Et donc, qu'est-ce que je viens faire ici moi ?

-Lizzy s'occupe du ménage, des repas et elle est toujours à l'écoute des jeunes, moi je m'occupe de soigner leurs plaies mentales et physiques et je fais aussi mon possible pour ses jeunes mais à deux, on ne peut pas s'en sortir alors j'ai demandé à Albus de me trouver quelqu'un de confiance pour être à l'écoute des jeunes et nous aider un peu à la maison, et c'est toi qu'il a envoyé.

-ça te dérange ?

-Non, si Albus t'envoi, c'est qu'il a confiance en toi et en tes qualités, d'ailleurs, je sais depuis la guerre de quel côté tu es. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que tu sois volontaire pour ce travail.

-Je n'ai pas le choix et tu le saurais si tu t'intéressais un peu au monde de la magie. Le ministère à réquisitionner tous mes capitaux et je me retrouve sans le sous.

-Tu m'en vois désolé. Alors, le poste t'intéresse ? Tu es nourri, logé et tu as un salaire. Pas grand chose je le crains mais bon, c'est déjà ça. Tu acceptes ?

-… oui"


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : La maison du bonheur.

Auteur : Mangafana

C'est une fic yaoï Harry/Draco. Presque aucun personnages ne m'appartiens, ils sont tous à l'auteur sauf les pensionnaires et Lizzy.

C'est ma première fic à chapitre que je fais toujours sans bétalectrice donc je ne garantie rien, lol. J'espère que ça va vous plaire et n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fais toujours plaisir. Bonne lecture.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Tous le monde, pourrais-je avoir votre attention s'il vous plait ?" Tous le monde cessa de manger pour regarder Harry.

"Je suis sur que ça n'a échappé à personne que nous avons un invité à manger. Il s'appèle Draco Malfoy et il sera le nouvel éducateur de la maison. Je vous demanderais de lui faire bon accueil et de ne pas être trop dur avec lui dès le début." Tous le monde rigola. "Je vais faire les présentations, Draco, tu as déjà Elisabeth, que tu as déjà vu, notre cuisinière, ménagère et mère à tous" Draco hocha la tête pour la dame.

"Allons mon garçon, ne fais pas de cérémonie, appèle moi Lizzy et tutoie moi, comme tout le monde ici.

-Bien, ensuite, tu as déjà vu aussi Rébecca, notre tornade" La jeune fille rougit. Plutôt frêle, les cheveux bruns assez long et habiller en couleur sombre, la jeune fille semblait sensiblement plus joyeuse que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, sans doute l'anniversaire de sa sœur s'était bien passé.

"Le grand dadais là bas c'est Matthew" dit Harry en désignant un jeune homme de grande taille et à l'épaisse carrure. Lui, s'il avait fais du quidditch, il aurait été parfait en batteur. Grand, costaud, mais il semblait très mal à l'aise avec son apparence. Il fit un petit sourire à Draco et détourna les yeux.

"Et enfin voici Théo, que tu as entr'aperçu aussi tout à l'heure." Grand, mais moins que Matt, les cheveux bruns et une gueule d'ange, nul doute qu'il devait avoir beaucoup de succès après des femmes.

"Et voilà, on a fais le tour, je te souhaite la bienvenue et bon courage Draco

-Merci Harry, j'essayerais d'être à la hauteur.

-Vous appelez le docteur par son prénom ? Remarqua Rébecca.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je l'appellerais autrement ? On se connaît depuis l'école.

-Vous êtes amis depuis Poudlard ?

-Hahaha, disons plutôt que nous nous connaissons depuis Poudlard, mais nous n'étions pas amis … à l'époque.

-Oui, c'est vrai, nous ne nous entendions pas mais bon, on va bien réussir maintenant. Pas vrai Harry ?

-Bien sur. Draco, il faut que tu saches qu'il y a des règles ici et les élèves comme nous devons nous y restreindre. Par exemple, nous prenons tous nos repas ensemble. Sauf si on prévient bien avant que ça ne se fera pas dans ce cas on est excusé. On ne fume pas dans la maison non plus. Les élèves ont interdiction de faire de la magie sans surveillance, donc si il te demande de les aider où de leur apprendre, tu acceptes si tu assistes aux exercices. Le couvre feu est à 01 h 00 maximum, je ferme la maison à cette heure et ce jusqu'à 07 h 00, jusqu'à cette heure, la maison est close, porte, fenêtre, bouche d'aération, … personne ne rentre, personne ne sort. Les relations sexuelles sont également interdites sous ce toit … il y a d'autres règles, je te les dirais plus tard. Bon appétit." Et tous le monde continua à manger.

Une fois le repas fini, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Harry emmena Draco pour lui faire visiter la maison. Il lui montra la cuisine dans laquelle tous le monde mange, le salon, qu'ils avaient vu, au rez-de-chaussée il y avait aussi le bureau privé de Harry, des toilettes, une salle de musique avec un piano et d'autres instruments dans des placards, et, chose étonnante, une piscine se trouvait à la cave. Le premier étage était occupé par les chambres des pensionnaires, il y avait en tout six chambres et une salle de bain qu'ils se partageaient. Le deuxième étage était occupé par les éducateurs. Il y avait aussi six chambres et une salle de bain à l'origine mais Harry, sachant qu'il n'y aurait jamais autant d'éducateurs, avait tout réaménager et avait créé trois chambres avec salle de bain et un grand débarras ouvert à tous. Une porte au milieu des escaliers empêchaient les pensionnaires de monter mais si l'un d'eux se trouvait mal la nuit, un sort avait été placé sur la porte pour en prévenir Harry. Harry offrit donc à Draco la troisième chambre en lui précisant qu'il pouvait en disposer comme il le souhaitait. Il lui avait expliqué les règles pendant la visite et arrivé devant la porte des appartements de Draco, il sembla gêné :

"Quoi ?

-Rien, c'est juste que je voudrais te dire quelque chose mais que je ne sais pas comment l'aborder.

-De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Hum, j'ai dit tout à l'heure, pas de relation sexuelle dans la maison, mais ça impliquait aussi avec les pensionnaires, je ne sais pas ce que tu préfère mais les pensionnaires sont tous mineurs donc …

-Pour qui tu me prends Potter, je ne suis pas comme ça et ça va peut-être t'étonner mais j'ai une éthique moi aussi. Si je suis ici c'est pour les aider alors je ne vais pas leur sauter dessus … et pour ton information personnelle, je suis bi." Harry vira au rouge prononcé, baragouina quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à "ça me regarde pas" et s'enfui vers le rez-de-chaussée comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses. Draco secoua la tête, amusé, puis redescendit doucement. La journée l'avait surprise, d'abord il avait été chez Dumbledore pour un travail, il était arrivé ici, rencontrer Potter, mais un Potter différent de celui de Poudlard et différent de la guerre, plus calme, moins nerveux et impétueux. Ses cheveux avaient poussés mais n'étaient pas longs pour autant, juste assez pour discipliner sa tignasse, ses yeux, toujours aussi verts derrière ses lunettes ovales, le teint pâle mais toujours un immense sourire. Il était vraiment canon. Puis il y avait eu la crise de la petite, Rébecca, qui l'avait un peu effrayé. Puis la réalisation des implications de sa discussion avec Harry, il n'y avait jamais pensé mais beaucoup d'enfants n'avaient pas été à Poudlard, ils avaient dût mal vivre, différents mais ne comprenant pas pourquoi. L'idée ne l'avait jamais effleuré en fait. Puis le repas, et l'ambiance bon enfant, sa présentation et celle des jeunes, et enfin, Potter essayant de lui dire "pas de relation sexuelle avec les pensionnaires", ça avait été si drôle. Harry était devenu tout rouge et avec bégayé, vraiment hilarant. Harry avait vraiment été très mignon. Peut-être que sa réflexion était une question détournée pour savoir de quelle orientation il était.

Sur cette réflexion intéressante, Draco redescendit au salon pour commencer son boulot. Il ne trouva que Matt et Théo en pleine conversation devant l'ordinateur, Lizzy lisant un roman sur le canapé.

"Où est Harry ?

-Avec Becca, il la psychanalyse pour lui faire ressortir ce qui c'est passé cet après-midi j'imagine.

-Eh, Draco (Draco leur avait permis de l'appeler par son prénom) tu nous surveille pendant qu'on s'entraîne à la magie ?

-Bien sur, où allons-nous ?

-Nous faisons nos cours et exercice ici.

-Oui, le professeur et nous nous installons dans les fauteuils puis nous parlons de magie, il nous donne quelques exercices et nous nous entraînons ici.

-Bien, quels sont vos exercices ?

-Lévitation.

-Lévitation ? Ah, wingardium léviosa. Bien, où sont vos baguettes ?

-Nous n'en avons pas.

-Alors comment pouvez-vous faire de la magie ?

-Tu apprendras Draco que la baguette ne nous sert qu'à canaliser notre magie, mais nous n'avons pas besoin d'elle. En fait, les sorciers régressent beaucoup avec cette méthode, la baguette absorbe presque 40 de la magie du sort pour fonctionner correctement, faire sortir la bonne couleur de la baguette ou autre. C'est nous les sorciers qui sommes archaïques, pas les moldus, qui ont su s'adapter aux situations. Qui plus est, ils vont vivrent dans le monde moldu, si on les voient agiter un bout de bois à longueur de journée, ça paraîtra bizarre alors je leur apprends à faire sans.

-De la magie sans baguette, est-ce bien raisonnable Harry ?

-Et bien se programme à été mis en place avec l'accord du ministère de la magie et le ministère anglais je pense donc que oui. Tu veux bien surveiller l'exercice s'il te plait ? Je dois parler du repas de Noël avec Lizzy.

-Bien sur." Et les exercices commencèrent sous la surveillance de Draco. Rébecca se joint au groupe d'exercice. Il était évident qu'elle venait de pleurer mais personne n'en fit la remarque (ce qui étonna Draco, en tant qu'ancien Serpentard, il se serait gaussé tout de suite si il n'avait pas été éducateur et s'il n'avait pas un peu appris avec la guerre), les garçons firent comme si de rien n'était. Draco put tout de même remarquer que même si elle avait pleuré, ça lui avait fais du bien et elle souriait maintenant sans retenue. Draco était étonné car même s'ils ne faisaient que des sorts simples, ils le faisaient sans baguettes et des sorciers confirmés auraient eu du mal.

A 22 heures, Lizzy parti se coucher après avoir salué tous le monde, puis à 23 heures, les enfants cessèrent les exercices sous les injonctions de Harry. Il déclara avoir sommeil et parti se coucher, Draco sur les talons, cette journée avait été riche en émotions. Les garçons jouèrent avec la boite sur le sol appelé "console" et Rébecca pris un livre. Harry et Draco montèrent à l'étage tout en devisant et en se racontant leur journée, comme deux vieux amis. Une fois arrivés devant la chambre de Harry, ils s'arrêtèrent mais continuèrent de parler.

"Ça me fait plaisir que le poste soit pris, en plus, tu sembles parfais, tu as déjà conquis les enfants et tu sembles patient avec eux.

-ça me fait plaisir d'avoir un travail, en plus celui-ci est très intéressant, merci à toi de m'avoir engagé Harry.

-Je t'en pris, franchement, tu n'as fais qu'une journée mais je sais que je ne le regretterais pas.

-Merci, c'est gentil.

-…

-… bon, bonne nuit.

-Oui, bonne nuit." Et ils se séparèrent. Harry allait rentrer dans sa chambre quand Draco le rappela :

"Au fait, maintenant tu sais que je suis bi mais de toute façon je ne pourrais pas chasser un des enfants, mon style se serait plutôt un homme assez petit aux cheveux noirs et rebelles et aux yeux verts émeraudes." Sur ses bonnes paroles, il rentra dans sa chambre, laissant sur le palier un Harry rouge pivoine.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voilà le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

J'ai complètement oublié de le faire dans le chapitre 2 alors je le fais dans le trois.

Pour tous ceux qui me lisent et qui apprécient, merci.

Et pour tous ceux qui me lisent et qui ont reviewvez: Flore Jade, Rayondesoleil94, Blueyeshot3, C Elise, Ingrid 94, Kanui d'Astor, merci infiniment, vos encouragements me sont très précieux et me font très plaisir. Vraiment, merci.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : La maison du bonheur.

Auteur : Mangafana

C'est une fic yaoï Harry/Draco. Presque aucun personnages ne m'appartiens, ils sont tous à l'auteur sauf les pensionnaires et Lizzy.

C'est ma première fic à chapitre que je fais toujours sans bétalectrice donc je ne garantie rien, lol. J'espère que ça va vous plaire et n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fais toujours plaisir. Bonne lecture.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Deux semaines étaient passées déjà et Draco adorait son travail, les enfants étaient géniaux et les enfants adoraient Draco. En plus, ce travail lui permettait d'être près de Harry et plus ça allait et plus il l'appréciait. Le griffondor était d'une gentillesse incroyable, fin psychologue avec une patience d'ange et un corps de démon. Plusieurs fois Draco s'était réveillé en plein rêve où Harry faisait ressortir tout son caractère griffondor et il ne le regrettait jamais. Enfin, si, il regrettait que ce ne soit pas réel. Il avait découvert que le griffondor lui plaisait énormément et qu'il tombait petit à petit amoureux. Il lançait d'ailleurs à Harry quelques piques et quelques perches, mais Harry étant ce qu'il était, n'avait rien remarqué, c'est pourquoi Draco avait décidé d'y aller doucement, d'abord il l'amadouait, comme un chat sauvage, les câlins et les caresses viendraient ensuite naturellement. Noël approchait à grand pas, plus qu'une semaine et ça serait bon, les ados n'avaient plus écoles et restaient à la maison ou sortaient avec des amis. On était mercredi et on devait décorer le sapin le samedi, quand tous le monde serait là, pour le faire tous ensemble. La chose était prévue depuis bien longtemps aussi tout le monde avait réservé sa journée. C'était l'heure de midi et tout le monde mangeait dans la cuisine, comme tout les jours quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Harry se leva pour aller ouvrir, Draco sur les talons, les autres regardants par la porte. On les dérangeait rarement alors que quelqu'un sonne à la porte était une chose exceptionnelle. Harry ouvrit et laissa entrer un agent de police qui serrait le bras d'une jeune fille assez sale.

"Bonjour Harry, désolé de vous déranger pendant le repas.

-Non, je vous en pris Mike, il n'y a pas de problème, qu'est-ce qui vous emmène ? Pour une fois que vous ne venez pas nous ramener Théo, c'est assez inhabituel.

-Oui, c'est vrai, vous avez raison. En fait, je sais que vous vous occupez de gamins spéciaux et cette fille fait vraiment des trucs hallucinant, je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez de vous occuper d'elle, elle est SDF et fais plein de conneries, comme ça, elle arrêterait de traîner dans les rues et de piquer des cadeaux de noël."

La jeune fille en question essayait de se libérer de la poigne de "Mike" avec férocité. Sa colère faisait crépiter sa magie dans l'air. Aucun doute qu'elle était sorcière et aucun doute non plus qu'elle était furieuse.

"Bien sur, on la prend avec nous" déclara Harry. Il fit un signe de tête à Draco qui pris le bras de la jeune fille, essayant de la calmer.

"Merci beaucoup Mike, nous allons faire de notre mieux pour nous occuper d'elle" déclara Harry en s'appuyant sur la porte.

"Parfait, je vous remercie. Dites donc, il vous moule … oups, pardon, il vous va très bien ce pantalon. Il est neuf ?" Demanda "Mike" en se collant à la porte, près de Harry, son bras au-dessus de lui et l'autre proche de sa hanche, et en parlant bas.

"Euh, non pas du tout.

-Ah, j'aurais cru. Et ce pull, il vous va très bien aussi. Ah, attendez, une peluche, je vais l'enlever" déclara le policier en passant sa main plusieurs fois sur le torse de Harry. Draco était médusé. En colère et stupéfait, il lâcha la jeune, qui ne trouvant plus de pression, se calma et regarda ce qui se passait, et fonça vers le policier. Il le poussa hors de la maison et lui cria :

"Ça va pas non espèce de pervers ?" Et il lui claqua la porte au nez. Il se retourna vers Harry, pensant le trouver aussi furieux que lui. Mais Harry était furieux, certes, mais contre lui, Draco :

"Mais enfin tu es fou, qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris ?

-Ce qui m'a pris ? Et toi qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris ? Ça t'arrive souvent de te faire peloter comme ça sans réagir ?

-Il ne me pelotait pas, il enlevait une peluche de mon pull enfin Draco, tu l'as bien entendu non ?

-Mais tu délires, il profitait de la situation pour te caresser le torse.

-Mais … mais … mais c'est tout à fais faux.

-Oh, pitié, arrête, tu es vraiment trop bête, tu es rester saint Potter qui ne vois rien, je m'en vais, je prends un jour de congé." Et sans même prendre une veste, il sorti en claquant la porte.

"Oh bah ça ???" Puis se tournant vers les cinq curieux "Est-ce que quelqu'un à compris ce qui viens de se passé ?" Et cinq paires d'yeux écarquillés et cinq bouches ouvertes ne purent lui répondre, trop abasourdis.

Après quelques instants à réfléchir, Harry ne voyait toujours pas où était le problème, il résolu donc de ne plus y penser et de s'occuper de la nouvelle. Il s'approcha, lui fit un gentil sourire et lui demanda son nom. La jeune fille, après s'être remise du choc d'avoir vu une scène de ménage gay se jouer sous ses yeux par des inconnus, répondit qu'elle s'appelait Nancy.

"Bien, Nancy, je pense qu'on va te laisser te laver, puis Rébecca va te prêter des affaires, ça te dérange pas Becca, vous devez faire la même taille je pense, puis nous discuterons.

-Discuter, mais de quoi, je veux partir.

-Tu as quel âge ?

-16 ans.

-Je suis désolé mais un policier t'a confié à moi alors que tu es mineur, je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Allons, va prendre ta douche et quand tu auras fini, redescend pour que nous discutions, veut-tu ?" Rébecca entraîna la nouvelle à l'étage pour lui montrer la salle de bain et lui prêter des vêtements.

"Ne rêve pas, je ne vais pas rester, je m'en vais dès que j'ai trouvé une fenêtre.

-Bonne chance dans ce cas." Déclara Rébecca en repartant après lui avoir indiqué la salle de bain. Nancy, les mains pleines de vêtements, se précipita vers la chambre de Rébecca et essaya de l'ouvrire. Impossible. Comment était-ce possible, elle n'avait pas vu Rébecca utiliser de clé. Elle essaya les autres portes, toutes fermées à clés. Il y avait un escalier qui menait à l'étage du dessus. Au milieu, une porte, elle aussi fermée. Elle essaya de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée, une porte qu'elle n'avait pas vu avant l'empêchait de descendre, elle aussi fermée à clé. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette maison ? Elle alla à la salle de bain, qui s'ouvrit, ouf. Et, super, une fenêtre. Elle essaya de l'ouvrire, impossible, elle tira, poussa, coulissa, rien à faire, elle ne bougeait pas. Sans autre solution, elle ramassa les affaires et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, autant en profiter. Elle pris une bonne douche bien chaude et les vêtements propres et sorti de la salle de bain. Elle s'avança dans le couloir et contempla avec ébahissement l'escalier, libre de toute porte. Sur les marches de celui ci, se trouvait l'homme à qui le blond avait fais une scène. Il lui fit un gentil sourire et lui demanda de le suivre dans son bureau. Il se tourna et s'avança dans le couloir. En passant devant la porte d'entrée, elle tenta de l'ouvrire mais en vain. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de le suivre. Il l'emmena dans une pièce avec un divan, une gigantesque bibliothèque, un bureau avec trois chaises. Il s'assit sur la chaise derrière le bureau et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur une des chaises devant celui-ci. Elle s'assis et commença alors pour elle la plus étrange conversation de toute sa vie.

"Nancy, tu es une sorcière. Quand tu as eu 11 ans, tes parents ont dût recevoirent une lettre disant que tu étais acceptée dans une école de magie mais soit par peur soit parce qu'ils pensaient que c'étaient une plaisanterie, ils n'ont rien fait et …"

Au bout d'une heure, Harry et Nancy sortirent du bureau. Il la conduisit au salon où les autres pensionnaires étaient affalés devant la télé, Lizzy leur tenant compagnie.

"Les enfants, je vous présente notre nouvelle pensionnaire, Nancy, soyez gentils avec elle s'il vous plait. Rébecca, je te donnerais de l'argent et demain, toi et Nancy irez faire les boutiques pour lui trouver des vêtements. … A elle les vêtements Rébecca, pas pour toi compris ? Par contre, si vous vous entendez assez pour vous prêter les vêtements que vous achèterez, ça ne me pose pas de problème." Déclara Harry, un sourire en coin. Les jeunes filles échangèrent un sourire de connivence et Nancy parti rejoindre les trois jeunes sorciers sur le canapé pour faire connaissance.

"Draco n'est toujours pas rentré Lizzy ?

-Non, toujours pas docteur.

-Ah, très bien" déclara Harry un peu déçu tout de même. Il tourna les talons et retourna dans son bureau.

"Est-ce qu'ils sont ensemble lui et le blond ?

-Non, mais on voudrait bien que ça se fasse.

-Si vous avez un plan, je vous suis.

-Hum, je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre Nancy" et c'est comme ça que les quatre jeunes devinrent de vrais amis.

Le soir arriva et ce n'est qu'après le repas que Draco réapparu. Il s'avança dans le salon mais stoppa quand il vit Harry :

"Ha, Draco, je me suis inquiété, où étais-tu ? Tu as manqué le repas.

-…

-Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu t'étais mis en colère, explique-moi.

-…

-Bon, …euh, … je te présente Nancy, elle sera notre nouvelle pensionnaire et elle a sa chambre à côté de celle de Rébecca.

-…" Draco arrêta enfin de fixer Harry qui était plus que mal à l'aise sous ce regard brûlant et hocha la tête en direction d'une Nancy assez mal à l'aise. Puis sans un mot de plus, il monta dans sa chambre.

Samedi arriva rapidement. L'ambiance entre Harry et Draco ne s'était pas amélioré, avec les autres, ils étaient égalent à eux-même mais entre eux, Draco gardait un silence froid obstiné et Harry, après deux jours à essayer d'arranger les choses alors qu'il ne savait pas ce qui n'allait pas, avait décidé d'arrêter de faire des efforts, s'il voulait bouder, et bien qu'il boude.

Vers 14 heures, Harry appela tout le monde pour qu'ils décorent le sapin tous ensemble. Il avait descendu les vieilles caisses de décorations du grenier et portait pour l'occasion un tricot rouge avec un sapin vert, made in Molly Weasley.

Les jeunes arrivèrent en courant et commencèrent à décorer grâce aux décorations que leur fournissait Harry. Comme la cadence n'était pas assez rapide pour les ados, ils envoyèrent Draco aider Harry qui démêlait les guirlandes. A genoux devant de vieux cartons poussiéreux, Harry ne put retenir son exaspération et demanda :

"Bon, qu'as-tu à la fin ?

-Moi, mais rien bien sur, môssieur se fait peloter par un pervers, je l'en débarrasse et je me fais engueuler, à part ça, tout va bien.

-Tu es encore là dessus, mais c'est pas vrai ça, combien de fois faut-il que je te le dise ? Je ne me faisais pas peloter, il enlevait une peluche de mon pull.

-N'importe quoi, il te l'enlevait en caressant ton torse, bien sur …

-Mais enfin, quand bien même il me peloterait, en quoi ça te regarde, peut-être que j'avais envie qu'il me pelote, en quoi ça te dérange ?

-ça me dérange que je suis jaloux, voilà ce qui me dérange, je ne supporte pas qu'un autre homme te touche alors que je ne rêve que de te mettre dans mon lit depuis un mois …"

Sur ses paroles lâchées sans crier garde, Harry et Draco se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux puis détournèrent le regard, le rouge aux joues. Les autres se regardaient avec des yeux pétillants, enfin les choses avançaient.

Le sapin fut rapidement et bien décoré et au final, le jour de noël la relation entre Draco et Harry n'avait pas vraiment évolué, contrairement aux attentes des cinq autres occupants de la maison. Ils se parlaient et travaillaient ensemble mais ne se regardaient jamais dans les yeux et si ceux-ci venaient à s'accrocher, ils rougissaient et détournés le regard.

Le matin du 25, tous le monde se retrouva auprès du sapin. Il était de tradition dans la maison que chacun offre un petit cadeau aux autres, mais que ça n'excède pas 50 Livres.

Chacun était occuper à ouvrire ses cadeaux, à remercier ou à montrer quand Harry trouva le cadeau que Draco lui destinait. Il était assez plat emballé dans un papier vert. Harry retira le papier et trouva un écrin. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit un magnifique pendentif en forme de serpent et qui regorgeait de magie. De puissants sorts de protection avaient été apposés afin de protéger le porteur du bijou. Le bijou était ancien et devait coûter une fortune. Draco avait du dépenser dans ce collier quasiment tout ce qu'il avait gagné en travaillant pour lui, moins les cadeaux faits aux enfants et à Lizzy. Harry en eut les larmes aux yeux et se mis à genoux, a hauteur de Draco qui parlait avec Matt du nouveau jeux vidéo qu'il venait de lui offrir puis, sans que personne ne s'y attende, Harry se pencha et embrassa Draco sur la joue et lui murmura "merci". Le serpentard lui souri et lui dit "Ainsi, quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours auprès de toi pour te protéger, petit griffondor".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Salut, j'espère que ça vous a plût à nouveau. Je vous préviens, la fin est proche, ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre, la semaine prochaine verra arriver le dénouement de l'histoire normalement.

Ah, au fait, pour info, je n'ai aucune idée de combien vaut 50 livres en euros alors si vous trouvez que c'est trop peu, remplacer la somme par celle de votre convenance.

Voilà, sinon, je remercie tout ceux et celles qui m'ont lu et qui ont aimer. Pour ce chapitre il n'y a eu qu'une seule review de la part de Rayondesoleil. Je te remercie donc beaucoup, merci pour ta gentille review et tes encouragements. Si mes histoires font au moins plaisir à une personne, ça me va.

Voilà, bon week end à tous.


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : La maison du bonheur.

Auteur : Mangafana

C'est une fic yaoï Harry/Draco. Presque aucun personnages ne m'appartiens, ils sont tous à l'auteur sauf les pensionnaires et Lizzy.

C'est ma première fic à chapitre que je fais toujours sans bétalectrice donc je ne garantie rien, lol. J'espère que ça va vous plaire et n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fais toujours plaisir. Bonne lecture.

Depuis ce fameux jour de noël, il n'était pas rare de voir des gestes tendres de la part de l'un ou de l'autre pour son compagnon. Ils n'étaient pas officiellement ensemble car personne ne les avaient vu s'embrasser mais leur amour ne faisait aucun doute pour personne. Le grand jeu des pensionnaires était maintenant d'essayer de les prendre sur le fait. Lèvres contre lèvres. Mais les bougres se cachaient ce qui rendaient bien difficile la tâche des jeunes espions, soutenus, couverts et encouragés par une Lizzy qui semblait avoir retrouver sa jeunesse dans cette quête d'espionnage.

Des plans se montaient pour les attrapés, une caméra avait été cachée dans le salon et on les y laissaient sciemment des heures entières seuls tous les deux mais ils n'entreprenaient jamais rien. Rébecca avait aussi demandé à un copain de passer et de draguer comme un malade un petit brun à lunette dès qu'il le verrait, malheureusement, Draco sembla plutôt trouver risible la tentative de drague sur son amour de la part d'un lycéen. Avec la complicité de Lizzy, Théo avait réussi à faire rentrer une de ses chemises dans la chambre de Harry, afin que Draco crois qu'il avait un amant et fasse une crise de jalousie, mais Draco se contenta de la lui rapporter en lui demandant de faire plus attention à ses affaires. Le fait que ce soit Draco qui la ramène prouvait que Draco rentrait dans la chambre de Harry, mais rien de plus, malheureusement.

La vie avait repris comme avant, le matin, petit déjeuner, puis cours pour les ados, puis déjeuner, puis cours à nouveau, retour à la maison, leçon de magie avec Harry ou Draco puis dîner et exercices et détente, puis dodo. La vie se passait sans encombre, tout était tranquille, malheureusement pour les parieurs, aucune photo, aucune preuve, rien. Lizzy jurait que les deux hommes dormaient chacun dans sa chambre, rien d'intéressant de ce côté.

Mais en début de février, les choses commencèrent à bouger, Harry et Draco semblaient comploter quelque chose. On les retrouvaient souvent proche l'un de l'autre à se murmurer des choses.

Les choses bougeaient aussi du côté des pensionnaires, Rébecca avait décidé de retourner chez ses parents pendant une semaine dans le mois, afin de renouer des liens. Elle en avait parler avec Harry et avait décidée de leur parler de la magie, de Poudlard, de ce qu'elle apprenait et pourquoi elle s'était sentie si mal dans sa peau par le passé, pour sa différence.

Matt et Théo partaient en voyage scolaire du 5 au 15 ce qui ne laissait que Nancy à la maison. Mais Nancy avait renouée avec sa famille et décidée de partir en même temps que Rébecca, ne voulant pas rester à la maison sans sa confidente et meilleure amie.

Elle aussi était partie de chez elle parce qu'elle était différente, mais bien plus tôt que Rébecca. A 9 ans, alors qu'elle piquait une colère, elle avait mis le feu au tapis du salon. Ces parents avaient éteint l'incendie mais quand ils s'étaient retournés, leur fille avait disparue. Elle se savait responsable et s'était tellement sentie coupable et surtout avait tellement eu peur de la réaction de ses parents qu'elle avait fuguée. Elle avait vécu dans la rue depuis, se nourrissant de petits larcins mais la magie continuait à lui jouer des tours. A cause de la faim, son corps réagissait violemment et quelque fois, en passant devant un restaurant à l'odeur alléchante, un plat volait dans sa direction. De peur de se faire prendre et de devenir un animal de foire, elle partait toujours avant que le plat l'ai atteinte et donc ne profitait pas de cette nourriture pourtant bienvenue.

Quand Harry l'avait recueillie à la maison, au début, elle avait trouvée cette histoire hallucinante mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, elle était une sorcière. Étant partie trop tôt de chez elle, ces parents n'ont pas eu l'occasion de lui apprendre qu'elle était une sorcière grâce à la lettre envoyée par Poudlard. Après avoir fait cette réalisation, la jeune fille avait tout de suite sympathiser avec les autres jeunes et particulièrement avec Rébecca, qui l'avait conseillé pour des vêtements dès le second jour de leur rencontre. Et elle s'entendait bien avec les garçons aussi. En vivant dans la rue, en vivait seule, elle n'avait pas eut d'amis et de famille mais en restant à la maison, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait manquée beaucoup de choses. Grâce à l'aide du docteur et l'encouragement de ses nouveaux amis, elle avait retrouvé la trace de ses parents. Elle leur avait envoyé une lettre, plutôt maladroite à cause de son manque d'éducation, mais ses parents avaient répondu qu'ils étaient euphoriques d'avoir de ses nouvelles, qu'ils s'étaient tellement inquiétés, qu'elle leur manquait et qu'ils avaient cru qu'elle était morte où qu'elle avait été enlevée, ou … plein d'autres choses.

Au final, ils convinrent de se rencontrer. Un jour, Harry emmena Nancy en voiture chez elle, il rentra dans la maison avec elle et expliqua aux parents de Nancy tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir sur les sorciers. Ils l'avaient tout de suite cru car pourquoi douteraient-ils de quelque chose qu'on leur avait affirmé par lettre 5 ans plus tôt. Ils étaient ravis de revoir leur fille et n'arrêtèrent pas de la câliner. Après bien des paroles et bien des larmes, les parents de Nancy proposèrent à leur fille de vivre avec eux, c'était bien normal après tout, ils étaient une famille mais Nancy, habituée depuis toute petite à être indépendante, demanda un délai à ses parents et demanda à Harry la permission de rester un peu plus longtemps à la maison, ce que Harry accepta avec plaisir.

Nancy et Rébecca avaient vécues beaucoup de choses dans leur vie, de même que Matt et Théo, la maison les avaient réuni pour faire d'eux une vraie famille avec de vraies valeurs.

Théo avait été élevé dans un orphelinat. La vie y était dure mais il avait survécu en jouant les caïds. Il jouait au grand frère avec les plus jeunes tout en se faisant respecter par ses aînés grâce à son charisme. La magie n'avait pas vraiment fait partie de sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'il ai 16 ans et que la directrice de l'orphelinat le jette dehors sous prétexte qu'il était assez grand et pouvais se débrouiller seul et trouver un travail. Lors de son premier soir à la belle étoile, il ne savait comment, un feu s'était matérialisé devant lui, il en avait profité pour se réchauffer, puis quelques minutes plus tard, un homme assez chétif, un peu plus petit que lui aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts cachés par des lunettes s'était approché et avait demandé s'il pouvait se réchauffer lui aussi à la chaleur du feu. Théo, ne voyant pas comment il pouvait refuser, le laissa s'approché et l'homme commença à discuter avec lui de combien étrange s'était de voir un feu avoir de si belles flammes sans bois ni braise. C'est ainsi que c'étaient rencontrés Harry et Théo et c'est ainsi que Théo devint le premier pensionnaire de la maison.

Pour Matt, la situation était totalement différente. Deux semaines après l'ouverture de la maison, le meilleur ami de Harry, Ronald Weasley, aurore et héros de la guerre avait toqué à la porte de la maison. Harry avait ouvert et son ami lui avait déposé dans les bras ce jeune homme qui avait visiblement été battu.

Le fin mot de l'histoire était que Matt était le fils illégitime d'un sorcier marié et sang pur avec une moldue. La moldue était morte à sa naissance et le père l'avait caché, croyant qu'il était moldu lui aussi. L'enfant avait vécu relativement heureux, comme un enfant moldu dans une maison secondaire de l'homme, élevé par une nourrisse. Mais un jour, sa situation changea du tout au tout et il vécu comme un elfe de maison à partir de ses 11 ans. En effet, l'épouse de son père, un beau matin eu la surprise de trouver une lettre de Poudlard dans son courrier, n'ayant pas d'enfant, elle cru à une erreur jusqu'à ce qu'elle lise le nom écrit sur la lettre, elle demanda des comptes à son mari qui les lui donna. Un sort plus tard, elle se retrouvait veuve et Matt, orphelin moldu considéré comme un elfe de maison, chargé de l'entretien du manoir de madame. Elle passait souvent ses nerfs sur lui jusqu'au jour où, voyant que sa maîtresse s'énervait trop, une elfe de maison appela les aurors à la rescousse. Une fois l'affaire en main et comprenant que le pauvre enfant de 16 ans avait été abusé et ne connaissait pas la magie, Ron l'avait emmené à son ami pour qu'il le prenne en charge et lui offre une meilleure vie.

La maison portait bien son nom car tous y vivaient heureux. Mais du coup, il n'y aurait plus de pensionnaire au début du mois de février et comme on n'aurait plus besoin d'elle, Lizzy avait décidé d'aller rendre visite à ses petits-enfants restants, dans le Yorkshire. Ainsi, pendant une semaine, Harry et Draco seraient totalement seuls. La question était, allaient-ils profiter de l'occasion pour conclure ?

Ils partirent tous, se promettant de se retrouvé le 15 au matin devant la porte, pour rentrer tous en même temps à la maison. Et le 15 au matin tout le monde était au rendez-vous. Ils ouvrirent la porte doucement. Rien d'anormal dans l'entrée, ils allèrent dans la cuisine, rien d'anormal non plus. Au salon par contre … l'ordinateur avait été débranché et changé de place, la table mise, pour deux personnes, des restes de poulet rôti étaient depuis longtemps froid dans les assiettes. Une chaise était renversée et on trouva au milieu du salon une chemise, elle appartenait sans aucun doute à Harry.

Et voilà, il suffisait qu'ils partent pour qu'ils en profitent, franchement pas sympa, et leur concours alors ? Mais au final ils n'en avaient rien à faire, trop heureux pour leurs éducateurs. Leur amour était comme la rose rouge qui trônais sur la table, parfaite. Et une chose était sur, au moins une règle de la maison avait été violée en leur absence, des relations sexuelles avaient eu lieu ici.

Depuis ce jour, la maison n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom. Même s'ils passèrent tous par différentes épreuves, cette maison était toujours remplie de bonheur. Les adolescents en difficultés arrivaient et repartaient mais la maison regorgeait toujours de bonheur grâce au couple qui la composait et qui lui donnait son âme.

FIN 

Et voilà, j'espère vraiment que ma petite fic vous aura plus. Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont eut le courage de lire ma fic (j'imagine que ça ne doit pas être très agréable avec mes fautes d'orthographe, lol).

Et merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewver :Rayondesoleil94 et Alfgard. Merci beaucoup, vos encouragements m'ont fait très plaisir.

Encore merci et peut-être à la prochaine pour une prochaine fic. 


End file.
